


on becoming dads

by challaudaku



Series: sambucky drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: sam and bucky, and adopting a son





	on becoming dads

**Author's Note:**

> here's a series of drabbles from [this](https://docs.google.com/document/d/133xA0bStdwXV0YwLDJDf7lLb7Ck3TvNilCfYH4vSt0U/edit) prompt list, made by [leaf!](https://twitter.com/mcuomens)  
prompt 6: Sam and Bucky adopting a pet  
also for the sambucky discord's sambucky week! day one: firsts (first time parents). join the discord [here](https://discord.gg/DS2GNDD)

Bucky texts the Cap Quartet group chat with “ _ sam and i are about to be dads _ ”. As soon as the message goes through, Sam lets out a deep exhale from next to Bucky in the taxi.

“Buck, we talked about  _ not _ sending messages that will make Steve freak out,” he says with an unamused tone. Bucky glances over at him with a slightly guilty grin. When he sees the corners of Sam’s lips quirked up, it turns into a full on grin. “He’s over a hundred years old,” Sam continues. “He’s going to have a heart attack.”

“It’s not  _ untrue _ ,” Bucky protests, as his phone starts to buzz. He looks down at it, to an onslaught of messages from Steve. 

**What**

**Wait, what?**

**Oh my god.**

**Wait, are you shitting me?**

**Bucky.**

**Wait holy fuck.**

**You guys are going to have a BABY????**

**Can I be the godfather?**

**I mean you guys don’t have other friends, so.**

**Unless you’re going to make like, I don’t know, Clint or someone godfather.**

**Wait you wouldn’t do that, would you?**

**Bucky, I’ve been your friend since 1926. **

**Just want to remind you of that fact.**

**Wait, you guys aren’t even married yet.**

**Unless you got married and didn’t invite me?**

**:((**

**I was supposed to be your best man.**

**Both of you.**

Bucky hears Sam snort as a message from Natasha pops up.

steve, shut up

i’m on a date

** _Nat laying in Sharon’s lap like the cat you are isnt a date_ **

Bucky rolls his eyes and unbuckles his seatbelt, moving to the middle seat so he can press a kiss onto Sam’s cheek and lay his head on his shoulder.

“That’s what we do for our dates,” he notes to Sam, glancing up to give him another grin.

“Shhh,” Sam says, pressing a light kiss on Bucky’s forehead. 

In another ten minutes, the taxi pulls up in front of the Humane Rescue Alliance. Bucky straightens up and squeezes Sam’s hand.

“Let’s go become dads,” Sam tells Bucky with an eye roll as he opens the door. He’s grinning all the same, and so is Bucky, buzzing as they get out of the car.

…

“I like this one,” Bucky says, peering into another cage, this one containing an orange cat with streaked fur.

“Bucky, you’re saying that about every cat,” Sam notes, as if he didn’t do the same with the dogs. Bucky glances over to watch Sam stroke a black cat through the bars. It meows loudly at Sam and he withdraws his hand quickly.

Bucky lets out a little laugh. “And maybe we should adopt every cat,” he tells Sam, moving onto the next cage. Sam strides over to him as he squats down to look at another cat. It’s a white kitten, and the nametag outside of its cage reads  _ Alpine _ . Bucky grins up at Sam, who groans.

“Alpine?” he reads, crouching down to the cage’s height. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little bit funny,” Bucky says, sticking a finger in the cage. The kitten regards the finger with big blue eyes before pouncing on it and sinking his not-quite sharp teeth in.

“He’s cute,” Sam admits, watching Alpine bite harmlessly at Bucky’s finger.

“We found him on the street,” the shelter worker says. “He didn’t really trust us at first, but he’s warmed up a lot.”

“Sounds like you,” Sam says, poking Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky regards the kitten as he backs away from Bucky’s finger. The kitten stares back at him. His stomach flutters.

Bucky lets out an exhale and turns to Sam, trying to turn on his best puppy eyes. 

“This one,” he says, jerking his head towards Alpine.

“This one?” Sam says, turning towards the kitten and tapping his fingers on the bars. Alpine walks over, attempting to bat at Sam’s fingers.

“Yeah, I mean —” Bucky gestures, not sure to explain his feelings. It’s just a gut feeling that he has that he wants  _ this _ cat.

Sam shrugs with one shoulder, putting a finger through to pet the cat on the head slowly. Alpine leans into it, purring.

“Yeah,” Sam says, softly. Bucky grins.

…

As they exit the shelter with Sam carrying their new cat, Bucky glancing down at his phone. It’s full of texts from Steve in their own text thread, most of them just saying Bucky’s name.

**Buck.**

**Please answer :(**

_ damn dont u have a life or?? _ , Bucky texts to him.

**ARE YOU A FATHER??** Steve replies immediately 

_ yup _ , Bucky replies, letting out a little laugh.

“Are you messing with Steve again?” Sam asks, giving Bucky a stern stare. Bucky looks over at him with a shit-eating grin, and it takes less than three seconds for Sam to break into a smile, too.

Sam pulls out his own phone, and lifts up Alpine’s carrier. Bucky sees him snap a picture, send it off, and a moment later his own phone buzzes with another text from Steve.

**Aw, fuck you.**

Bucky laughs, and kisses Sam over the cat carrier. 

“He is our child, though,” he says to Sam, quite seriously. 

Sam gives him a grin before looking into Alpine’s carrier and smiling at their new cat. “Of course.”

And, with their new son, they go home.


End file.
